Spitfire's love
by Forsaken 123
Summary: Spitfire tries to get close to somepony she's like for a while but when stuff starts getting rough will she be able to handle it will she be able to get that sompony...
1. Chapter 1

Spitfires love

Rainbowdash was soaring through the air feeling so alive never wanting to stop. As Rainbow was flying she notice an orenge pegasus in front of fluttershy's house. It was spitfire leader of the wounderbolts standing in front of fluttershy's front door. If Rainbow dash could at lest talk to her maybe she could up her changes of being a wounderbolt. She flew down at fast speed but slowed down as she stated to thinking why would the captain of the wounderbolts be doing in front of some shy unnoticeable mare like fluttershy? She had to find out.

Rainbow dash hid in the cloud above Spitfire and lowerd herself to be close enough to see what she was doing there. Spitfire stood there her fiery hair waving in the breeze. Her fiery eyes looking at the ground. She stood there for a moment then she said "Ok Spitfire you can do this your Spitfire captain of the Wounderbolts you got this". She knocked on the door and waited for a moment looking at the little cottage that Fluttershy lived in on the outskirts of Ponyville. suddenly the door opened reviling a yellow pink mane mare with eyes green as a shamrocks at the door."oh hi fluttershy hows it going" Spitfire said kinda shy.

"Oh hi Spitfire i'm doing good how are you"fluttershy siad in a shy low voice."Good good aaah hey i just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today"Spitfire said in a gently kicking the ground. Rainbow dash was just hidding in the cloud still wounder why Spitfire would want to see fluttershy of all ponies FLUTTERSHY."We can go eat at ponyville's famous restaurant if you like" Spitfire said with her cheeks turning red."Oh that would be wounderful" Fluttershy said in a soft voice.

Fluttershy walked out of the house closing the door behind her and a soft click could be heard indicating that it was shut and locked. As they where walking down the road Rainbow dash was right behind them. They were approuching ponyville Spitfire started to ask where they where going to hang out at ponyville after they ate. Spitfire started bring up other places the mall, looking around town, or just talking at the park."I don't know why somepony like you would want to hang out with a shy nopony like me"Fluttershy said remembering the bullys that called her that and other names."DON'T SAY THAT FLUTTERSHY YOUR NOT A NOPONY" Spitfire yelled."Oh sorry i didnt mean". "No its ok". Spitfire cut her off before she could finish her Sentence. They walked into ponyville like it was normal. It took everypony a minute to relize who fluttershy was with. But when they did notice they started staring.

Fluttershy scarsly went out side. So why was Spitfire with Fluttershy."We're here"Spitfire said."here where"fluttershy said in a curious tone."At the restaurant silly" Spitfire said in a playful tone. They walked in side and sat down. Everypony in there was staring at them. Fluttershy just tried to focus on Spitfires fiery eyes as she stared into Fluttershys green ones.

They where served almost immmediately. The waitress fastwalked over to where they were. "How may i serve you today miss Spitfire" the waitress smiled. The waitress was a green earth pony With a steaming red cherry pie as a cutie mark. "Um i don't know what do you want Fluttershy" Spitfire asked in a soothing voice. "I'll have the a salad" Fluttershy said in a giddy voice. "and i'll have the hey sandwich". Their food arrived swiftly(Because Spitfire was there) and Spitfire was the first one done. She looked over at Fluttershys plate noticing that she was barly done with came in after a few minutes out side. She walk over to Fluttershy as if not knowing that she was there."Oh hi Fluttershy and... SPITFIRE!".

"What are you doing here". "Oh hi dash"Spitfire said in a not noiceable irritated tone."Me and Spitfire where just grabing some lunch care to join us". Spitfire was about to protest to that but be for she could say anything Rainbow dash had already sat down. "Damn this is going to be hard to talk to Fluttershy now" Spitfire thought. "So Fluttershy Do you want to come to the wounderbolt Show tomorrow"Spitifre said hoping that would be a "yes".

There was a yes but it wasn't from Fluttershy."I'd love to When is it" Rainbow dash ask in and excited tone. "Oh well i don't know if i can"Fluttershy siad in a disappointed tone. "Well if you want i can get you the best seats in the stadium"Spitfire was hopeing that Fluttershy would say yes to that."Well i have to take care of my animal friends tomorrow". Fluttershy looked at the disoppontment in Spitfires eyes. Fluttershy signed "i might have some time to go to the show tomorrow"."Great" Spitfire bursted out that made Flutttershy jump a little.

Spitifre waved at the waitress to come over so that she could pay. Fluttershy went to go put her money on the table to pay but was stopped."You don't need to i got you covered and you too dash"Spitfire was trying to be nice to her. "So i'll see you tomorrow Fluttershy" Spitfire siad before she left."Oh ok i'll see you tomorrow too then bye Spitfire" Fluttershy siad in a shy voice trying to not attract more attention to herself. "Ya see ya Spitfire" Rainbow dash added. "Ya bye"Spitifre said as she left the restraurant. Walking throw a sun shining Ponyville Spitfire couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Note: Sorry it short but i'm new to this so please bear with me. If you like it i will make chapter 2 of it. if you didn't like it. please just read the next chapter when it comes out i promise it will be better.

So until next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Spitfire's love **

Part 2

**Hey guys here it is. So ya i cought that i spelled wonderbolt wrong please forgive me for doing that. Anyways here we go hope that you enjoy it.**

Spitfire slowly opened her eyes as the ray of sunlight hit her face. It was a beautiful day in Equestria. The sky was clear except for a few clouds here and there. The pony's where giddy and out with their family's. Spitfire rubbed the triedness out of her eyes. She slowloy got out of bed and Somewhat staggered to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. With light orange fur underneath her eyes and saggy eyelids almost obscuring her vision.

She turned on the sink that turned with a low screech. Then put her hooves underneath in and let the cold water hit her hooves for a moment. Then slowly brought her hooves to her face and splashed the cold water on her face. She shivered after a second or two. Her body reacting to the sudden hot to cold thing. She walk over to the shower witch was a the side of the bathroom. Spitfire pushed the Blue Long certain aside so that the handle could be seen.

It was a silver handle with gold etchings on it that had two letters on it. She turned it to the H side a little bit more then half way. The water shot out filling the room with a light fog. She hopped in and started rubbing her mane letting the warm water soak her mane.

She started thinking about yesterday. When she was with fluttershy. She was hoping to spend more time talking to Fluttershy but most of the time Rainbow dash would talk to her or Fluttershy about something. She didnt hate Rainbow dash she like her as a best friend. But she was always trying to get on Spitfires good side so that she might have a better chances joining the wonderbolts. Spitfire giggled at that. Though she wouldn't mind haveing somepony talk to other then the ones who always talk about business. She sighed at this. But then she remember that fluttershy said that she would come to the wonderbolt show so she would have more time to talk to her. She got done washing her body and and hopped out. She stood there drip drying. every few seconds she would hear a drip drip drip sound echoing through that bathroom.

She turned her head to the rack where the towels where hanging at. She looked the soft etching on it that read Spitfire on a bright red towel. She turned her head to the CD player on her wall. It was almost all black except the bright blue screen.( The screen was about the size of a phone). She turned it on and her favorite song poped on. It was BAT COUNTRY. She turned it for 45% and started getting ready for the went down stair to get get some waffles in her. Her kitchen floor was an ocean blue color with a white celiling. With what somepony would thing where thin white flowers splash on it here and there. She walk slowly over to the refigerator and the opposite side of where she was. Spitfire walk over to the sliver frige and opened it revealing all sorts of amounts of food. She took the coffee beans that where to the left of her. Heramber irises lighend up at the sight of coffee. She took the container and opened the lid that let out and wonderful aroma that she loved to smell.

She made her coffee and the waffles and seat down at the ocean blue table that had a her teams symbol on it. She looked at it for amoment and then started to think about the show. The show she thought. THE SHOW! Spitfire hurried up and eat her waffles and drank her coffee. Then Flew up the stair pass the door to her room and to the closet. There where seaven uniforms that had her teams symbol etched into them with her name below the symbol. She Took the suit that was most common for her to wear. She got dressed and raced down stairs to the front door. She opened it with haste and slamed it shut. She flew away form her home and to the show. She flew by alot of ponys. She even flew by a little filly and blow her off the cloud she was on.

She notice that the filly wasnt coming she flew down to where that filly was falling and grabed her and put her back on the cloud she was previously on."Hey sorry about that kid" Spitfire before the filly had any time to say "thank you" Spitfire flew off.

She arrived at the show and flew in the door that the wonderbolts where suppose to use to get in. She went to the changeing room to meet with the rest of the wonderbolts. she went down the hall until she came arcoss a door on her left. It was a grey door that had a golden star on it with the words wonderbolts changeing room nearly poping out on it. She walk in and saw almost all the wonderbolts in there. She walked over were misty was. She was over by the mirror getting her hair done the way she liked it."Hey misty"Spitfire said kinda startling the mare. "HEy spits what's up"The mare said not looking at spitfire behind her."Not much"spitfire said not wanting to talk about was afraid that they might look down on her.

"Oh the usual" mist said kinda sounding like rarity. "Ok um i'm going to go see what the others are doing" SPitfire said slowly backing up. "sayonara"Misty said returning to what she was previously doing. Spitfire remember that fluttershy Said she was going to come to the show. She quickly left and trotted up the hall to The stands. She looked around but didn't she her anywhere. She saw ponys looking at her,talking to friends, or just waiting for the show to start. She started to think that maybe She didnt then she heard a faint "hello Spitfire" behind her. She almost immediately started smile.

She turned around "Oh hi fluttershy how are you..."She looked and in front of was a small filly with a pice of paper in her mouth."Coush you plesh sign shis for me" the filly asked.

"Oh sure kid for i sec there i though you were my marefriend... I mean friend I thought you were my friend there for a sec hehe" Spitfire couldnt belive that she would call fluttershy her marefriend."Here you go" Spitfire signed the paper and gave it to the filly.

"Shank a bounsh" the filly said while trotting off."Um hi Spitfire" She heard another voice form behind her. "Listen kid i got to get going so why not.." as she said the last word she turned around to be inches way form a cutie yellow pink mane mare."Oh um sorry but i was just.." No its ok Fluttershy i just through that you where a kid wanting an autograph ha ha". Spitfire tried to laugh if off but it made her sound like a jerk. Spitfires checks where turning red just being this close to Fluttershy.

"Um hey why don't i just show you too your booth" Spitfire said while backing up so to not be this close to Fluttershy. "Um ok i was just going to wait for Rainbow dash to get here but i'm sure she can find here way there i gave her the other VIP card you gave me" Fluttershy said in a sweet voice. "Ok Well lets go then" Spitfire turned to the packed hall full of pegasuses. The started to walk and all the pegasuses noticeing Spitfire coming stepped aside. Fluttershy was right behind Spitfire. Spitfire just tried to get to the booth so that she could be alone with Fluttershy. They walk a good 5 mins down the hallway made of clouds with a couple of pictures hanging here and there. She got to the red curtains that where like the doors to the VIP booth. Spitfire pulled back the left side of the curtain so that Fluttershy could go in. Fluttershy walk in and the two guards that where in their look up. The where wearing a black shirt and black glasses with a black headset on their heads. "What are they doing here Spitfire" Fluttershy said sounding kinda scared of them.

"Oh them their going to be walking up and down the hall so nothing happens to you" Spitfire sounded like she was about to giggle at the statement Fluttershy siad.

"Ya our job is to make sure nothing happens to you miss" one of the big guards said in low voice. As the where walking out one of them said "We're going to make sure nothing happens to you and Spitfire when you two are in here together" he laugh when he finished his statement.

Fluttershy walked over to out the window. It was a pretty big room. Big enough to hold 10 ponys but it was kinda shadded in most of it (seeing how it was almost sunset)."Thank you Spirtfire for doing this for me i've never be to one of your shows before" Fluttershy sounded cheerful."Oh it no big deal" Spifire said With a smile. Her checks where kinda red but not enough to be noticeable. Fluttershy walked closer to Spitfire."No really thank you i don't know how to repay you" fluttershy said closer to Spitfire this time. She took one more step and tripped Falling towards Spitfire. Spitfire reacted quickly and grabbed Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked up to see a Spitfires checks red as ever. they stood there for a moment Spitfire just stood there looking at Fluttershy's bueatiful eyes. "Fluttershy" Spitfire said with a soft voice leaning closer to Fluttershy. "Spitfire" Fluttershy said closeing her eyes. Spifires heart race with passion and thrill. Time seemed to have stop for her. She only saw the prettist mare she had ever seen in her life right in her hooves. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to Fluttershy. Suddenly the door flew open "Hi Girls sorry i was late haha" Rainbow said Excitedly. Spitfire opened her eyes and saw that Rainbow dash had walked looked at Fluttershy still with her eyes close waiting for the kiss. Spifire pushed fluttershy back and looked and Rainbow dash "Hey rainbow where have you been ha ha". Fluttershy hit the ground with a thud "Owwee That hurt" Fluttershy said raising up while rubbing her back. Fluttershy opened her eye to see Rainbow dash at the door with a wide smile. "Hey i got to get ready for the show but we can have drinks later it you girls want" Spifire said trying to brush off what happen earlier. Rainbow dash said yes almost immediately. "Sure that sounds like fun" Fluttershy said getting up. "Ok see you two later then" Spitfire said while walking out of the room.

She walk down the hallway head towards the wonderbolt room. "Hey Spits who was that cutie mare you where eyeing" said a fimilier voice. She turned around to see Soarin a few hooves way. Spitfire blush and what he said."What do you want soarin your suppose to be getting ready for the show" Spitfire said in her captain voice." I am readly for the show i was just looking for some cutie mares to talk to while i wait and it looks like you beat me to it" he said in a I-saw-what-you-where-doing voice."What are you talking about"Spitfire said back with a bloody red face." I saw the way you where holding her and eyeing her while she was in your arms ha ha you where so blushing just looking at her ha ha ha" Soarin was laughing so hard Spitfire though for sure Fluttershy could hear. The fiery mare starded him down. Slowly he begain to stop." ha ha he he (Cough) ha so are we going" Soarin said not wanting for her to look at him like that anymore."Ya lets get going" Spifire said as he passed her. She turned and started walking away.

But in the shadows a sertain pegasus whatching what they where doing."So She's likes Fluttershy ay well we will just see how long it will this Spitfire to get to her before i do ha ha ha ha" said a soft evil voice of a big grey stallion that walked away and stepped over the security guards and two of Celestaia's strongest guards that where unconscious.

And walked away in beautiful falling sun and in to the majestic Equstria.

Note: Hey sorry for the long update i was busy with school and what not. But i wanted to finish this on St Patty's day but it was too short so i added more to it. So thanks if you stayed with me through this and the next chapter will be soon.

anyways till next time.

THANKS FOR READY


End file.
